1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of successively reproducing moving picture files in a digital image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the introduction of high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) has led to an increased number of users who record and reproduce moving pictures of high image quality. In this case, when a plurality of moving picture files are stored, the moving picture files can be reproduced only separately. Thus, there is a need to reproduce successively a plurality of stored moving pictures files.